


Obeisance

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [504]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tobias is determined to find the perfect gift for his first year anniversary with Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funnygalpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnygalpot/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/17/2000 for the word [obeisance](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/17/obeisance).
> 
> obeisance  
> An expression of deference or respect, such as a bow or curtsy.  
> Deference, homage.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for Funnygalpot.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #200 Milestone.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Obeisance

It was their first year anniversary and Tobias wanted to show his obeisance for Tony by finding him the perfect gift. For their first significant milestone together, Tobias wanted something that would show he expected them to last, as well as something that would be special to Tony. He didn't want Tony even for a moment considering that he might have given this gift to others before him.

With that thought in mind, Tobias trawled the malls and specialty stores looking for that one gift that just screamed Tony to him. He'd been looking for the perfect gift for months now. He didn't want to get caught out with no gift for their first year anniversary.

Finally, there it was. Tobias picked the collection off the shelf. This would be perfect for Tony. It combined their love and films. Not caring how much it cost, though it was only one hundred dollars, Tobias purchased it and took it home. 

He'd have to hide it somewhere, so that he could customize it when Tony wasn't around. He couldn't believe he'd finally found something perfect. 

It was a film collector's memento book. It listed most of the films shown in the US. Foreign films were a different book entirely. Only instead of attaching actual film paraphernalia, you wrote what you most remembered or liked about the film. 

Tobias was going to get it started for Tony with his memories of the movies they'd watched together and why he liked them. Then they together, or Tony alone, could fill out the rest. He hoped Tony would like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
